


not so lonely christmas

by loveis4hwalls



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Homophobia, M/M, hyunwoo is only mentioned but a whole bunch of times, minhyuk is sad, mx bingo, wonho is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveis4hwalls/pseuds/loveis4hwalls
Summary: Wonho's not going home for Christmas, and thinks he has the college dorm all to himself. What was supposed to be a peaceful evening working out ends up being an improvised party.





	not so lonely christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my second work for the mx winter bingo, and it's wonhyuk!! my first time writing wonhyuk, actually. i LOVE them. i hope you enjoy the fic, as always it's barely edited but i hope that's fine lol. don't hesitate to leave criticism in the comments, i crave it

“Do you really need so many caps for a two-days trip?” Hoseok asks as he throws himself on his roommate’s bed.

Jooheon is going home for Christmas, and isn’t about to leave with just a sports bag filled with two boxers and one t-shirt. Call him eccentric, but he has to have a few caps on him at all time. Even for Christmas evening, a time when you’re not supposed to wear caps (are you?). You know what, he probably has a Christmas cap. With reindeer antlers and shit.

His roommate ignores his question, zipping up his luggage and setting it down on the floor. “I’m gonna see my kittens, man. I’m stoked.” Jooheon loves his kittens, and Hoseok knows everything about their lives. Picture this: a tipsy Jooheon crying about his pets he misses so much because he hasn’t seen them in two weeks.

“Give them a good pet for me.” Hoseok is not a fan of kittens. Not that he dislikes them - you’re a monster if you do. He’d rather have a sweet, small puppy.

With a dreamy grin on his face, Jooheon slips his coat on, tucking one of his ridiculously colorful cap on his head of orange hair. That’s another thing worth mentioning about Jooheon: he loves to dye his hair in crazy colors. Hoseok’s done blue. And red. Well, maybe he’s not much better. But he’s back to black now, and wow, you wouldn’t believe how normal you feel when strangers don’t turn around to look at you in the streets.

Jooheon’s phone buzzes, he checks it quickly. “My taxi’s here, I’m leaving.” He gives Hoseok a quick hug before narrowing his eyes. “Have a very merry Christmas alone, hyung.”

Hoseok snorts, fighting a smile from appearing on his face. He playfully slaps his roommate’s shoulder, with maybe more force than intended. Cons of the big guns, you know. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll do that.”

Jooheon saunters out the room, dragging his hellishly heavy baggage behind him.

Hoseok isn’t going home for Christmas. And it’s not usual for him. Actually, it’s his first time celebrating it alone. And celebrating is a big word. Maybe he’ll just spend it napping. Tucked under his many blankets, dreaming about whatever meal he’s about to have next. Just like any other day. Who said you had to make it big for Christmas? Decorated tree, tons of presents, fairy lights, three-course meal... Damn, now he kind of wants that. Especially the meal.

The simple thought of food makes Hoseok want to work out. That’s what he does after every Christmas, when he’s eaten far too much and he’s feeling bloated like he’s about to explode in tiny bits of barbecued beef. It’s also a way to relax, after a night of festivities. And champagne. God, working out sounds good right now. Since everyone’s probably spending the evening with their families, he’s going to have the campus gym all to himself. He might even end up dancing and throwing a show all for himself in there. Things he doesn’t do when there are people around, mind you. That’d be awkward. Maybe Hyunwoo would do it. The man’s not scared of awkwardness, it seems. He’s just hot, you know. Can’t embarrass yourself when you’re hot.

You know what? A bit of work out on a lonely night can’t be too bad. Hoseok stretches his arms up in the air before grabbing his sports bag from his closet, filling it with some spare clothes (he sweats a lot, and what about it?). Maybe he’ll bench press for a while, then do some good old squats. Not that he really needs them right now.

The default ring of his phone goes off right as he shuts the bag close. Now where is that goddamn phone? Most people these days are obsessed with technology and would probably have a Samsung transplant to be sure to never lose it, but Hoseok’s phone receives the same treatment as all of his other stuff. And by that I mean, misplaced somewhere, nowhere to be found, randomly discovered in the toilet bowl three weeks later. A classic.

Turns out, it’s under Jooheon’s bed. Whatever, don’t question. There’s one missed call from Hyunwoo, but instead of leaving a voicemail, he just sent a text message. Thank God. You know how annoying voicemails are. 

The text reads: “I can’t find my mom’s gift, can you check my room out to see if it’s here. Love you.” Yes, with the perfect grammar, punctuation, and even a “love you”. Great, now he has the find the spare key Hyunwoo gave him. It’s probably not very common to give a spare key of your college room (that you share with someone on top of that) to one of your friends, but it was Hyunwoo’s idea. In case one of them doesn’t want to work out and the other has to drag their ass to the gym. Valid.

Well, the gym will have to wait for now. After half a minute of research, Hoseok grabs (probably) Hyunwoo’s room key from his bowl filled with keys - yes, that’s a thing - and runs out the door. His room is at the end of the hallway, right by the showers, and god damn is he lucky. Instead of a plain white etiquette with his name stuck on the door, Hyunwoo actually made an absolutely adorable sticker of it, with a drawing of a cartoon bear. And yes, he’s a grown man. Hoseok slips he key in the lock and opens it, pushing the door with his shoulder.

The first thing he notices is, well, not something he was expecting. Hyunwoo’s roommate is still here, lying on his bed with headphones over his ears, looking right into his eyes like he’s seeing a murderer. Well, at the very least, someone just broke into his room, so Hoseok understands.

Lee Minhyuk. They greeted each other once or twice when he would come pick Hyunwoo up, but they’ve never had something like a conversation. He’s heard a lot about him though. According to Hyunwoo, he used to be a ray of sunshine, and I quote here. But he became gloomy a few months ago. Hoseok can see that. The dude’s lying down limp as if he was at the morgue. Why is he here during the holidays, though?

“What the...” Minhyuk sits up straight, snatching his headphones from his ears. “You’re Hoseok, right? What are you doing here?” His eyebrows almost look like the Nike logo.

A weird sound comes out of Hoseok’s mouth before he clears his throat. “Uh, Hyunwoo asked me to check if he left the gift for his mom here...”

He shakes his head, grey strands of hair moving in sync with it. “I saw him leaving with it, so I don’t think it’s here.”

And without another word, he puts his headphones back on and returns to his cadaveric state. Hyunwoo, what the hell? How do you manage to lose the precious gift for your mom during the very short time it takes you to walk from your room to the parking? Hoseok sends him a quick message to inform him of the situation - without the grammar, but with the “love you”. That’s what he deserves.

Hoseok wraps his hands around the knob, but something tells him to stay in the room. Call it the Christmas spirit or whatever you want, but it’s weird leaving someone alone on such an important holiday. And Minhyuk looks so sad, too. Well, not anymore, because he’s staring at Hoseok with one eyebrow raised, his hands on his headphones as if he was ready to take them off. They exchange a quick look, before he lets go of the doorknob to rub the back of his neck.

“I was wondering...” His voice falters as Minhyuk gives him all his attention. “Why are you here? I mean, not with your family.”

Minhyuk’s face turns sour as he takes the headphones off again. He purses his lips before extending his hand in his direction. “I could ask you the same.”

Touché. Guess you have to give some to get some. “I hate my mom’s new boyfriend, he’s a real dick. I’m not in the mood to celebrate Christmas with him.” He only gains a faint hum in response, and Hoseok feels like he hasn’t said enough. That’s the bad habit of always having to justify yourself and your actions, ladies and gentlemen. He cracks his knuckles before forcing a chuckle out. “Plus, I’m grown enough not to celebrate Christmas at all.”

For the first time during this conversation, Minhyuk seems to react. He turns his body in Hoseok’s direction, eyes sharper than their previous lethargic state. He almost looks like he’s about to beat him up. Dear God, what has he done?

“You’re kidding!” he exclaims, extinguishing Hoseok’s nervousness right away. “Christmas is super cool. I love receiving gifts, more than giving them I must say, and it’s so fun reuniting with loved ones.” The ghost of the smile he had on his face now fades away, leaving place to a pout.

If he loves Christmas so much, why is he not celebrating it? Receiving gifts, reluctantly giving some, having fun with loved ones. How come he’s here? Hoseok doesn’t know if it’s the Christmas spirit or his exaggerated empathy that makes his heart feel tight. He can’t leave him alone, can he? Not when he looks this disappointed. And as always, he proceeds to overstep boundaries and mind other people’s business.

“Then we can make our own little Christmas?”

Minhyuk doesn’t seem convinced. First, he interrogates him with a stare, then snickers. “Yeah, with what? I’m not going into the forest to cut down a tree.”

But Hoseok has an idea, for once in his life, and he’s convinced it’s a good one.

“You know how Hyunwoo was supposed to celebrate with his mother at the hospital but she was discharged earlier?” Minhyuk nods in response, still looking pretty confused. “He had bought mini decorations, and even a small Christmas tree to decorate her hospital room. But since she’s home, he left them in his locker. We could use them.”

Minhyuk seems to hesitate between his enthusiastic self and his sarcastic self. “Wouldn’t that be stealing?” he asks hesitantly, dangling his legs off the bed.

“He won’t mind.” Of course he won’t. Hyunwoo’s made of ninety five percent of generosity. The other five percent are, you guessed it, food. “Come on, let’s go to the locker room.”

Hoseok is so excited he could jump in place like a child. But he’s in front of someone he doesn’t know well, so he refrains from doing so. Gotta make a good impression, you know?

Minhyuk quickly slips his shoes on and ties his laces before jumping to his feet, a neutral expression decorating his face. Come on, is he not going to smile? Hoseok thought he’d at least be a little happier if he got to celebrate Christmas, since he seems to love it so much. Maybe it’s deeper than that.

They walk in silence through the empty corridors, side by side but one meter apart. Minhyuk’s keeping his distances. He looks at every door he passes by without really focusing on the names, and seems to be more interested by the cracks of the walls than by Hoseok and this whole party operation. A bit disappointing for the guy who gave up on his well-deserved work out session to make him smile.

The locker room smells of a mix of sweat and deodorant. Minhyuk pulls his shirt over his nose to cover it, but Hoseok’s used to it. It’s the smell of the gym, the smell of a healthy workout. Once again, Hyunwoo’s locker stands out from the other ones. Decorated with the cutest stickers, you wouldn’t believe it’s owned by a big, muscular man that could choke you out in less than a minute. Not that he would. He’s too soft for that. The combination lock also has a small sticker on the back.

“A code?” Minhyuk sighs in defeat. “Well, I guess it’s not happening then.”

“Hold on.” Hoseok holds his index up in the air. “It’s Hyunwoo we’re talking about. Watch this.”

He proceeds to turn the disks one by one, until he hears a clicking sound. 1806. His birthdate. Of course. Hyunwoo didn’t look too far for that one. They’re going to be able to use his decorations. Not sure if it’s a good or bad thing. That’s an easily picked lock he has, as long as you know him a little. Oh well, it’s not like he has anything valuable in here to steal. Unless someone else wanted the mini Christmas tree.

The locker door opens, and no one stole the tree. It’s stuffed with so many fairy lights, garlands and decorated balls that Hoseok is surprised it hasn’t blown up yet. There’s also a bit of wrapping paper left, and it’s as if a lightbulb pops up above his head as he grabs it.

“You like getting gifts right? How about we give each other whatever thing we have in our rooms?”

Minhyuk tilts his head to the side, examining the wrapping paper. “So I can like, give you my eraser or some shit like that?”

Hoseok worries his nodding is a bit too enthusiastic, but carries on nonetheless. “Yup, anything you want.” And finally, Minhyuk allows himself to smile. Even if it’s a bit of a mocking smile, Hoseok’s fine with that. “I’ll set up the Christmas tree in the library. While I’m doing that, you can go find a gift for me.”

After finding scissors in Hyunwoo’s pencil case, Hoseok cuts the wrapping paper in half and gives some to Minhyuk, who leaves the room without waiting. Great, now he’ll just have to carry all that shit to the library, and it’s not exactly close. Thankfully it’s on the same floor, but it’s closer to the entrance than his room is. He’s better off stopping at his room mid way rather than go back and forth. The small tree tucked under his arm, and the garlands wrapped around is shoulders, he leaves the locker room, pushing the door close with his foot. Thank God no one’s here. They would probably wonder what he’s doing with all this miniature Christmas decoration.

The gift hunt isn’t the easiest to do in a room like Hoseok’s. Nothing is in the place you’d expect it to be, so no matter how much he looks, no interesting items come up. And he’s not about to steal from Jooheon’s stuff, even though that guy is a hoarder and wouldn’t even notice if half of his belonging disappeared (as long as you don’t touch the caps). Their closet is stuffed with a bunch of wannabe fashionista clothes, as if they were both in a competition to who’s gonna be the most ridiculously dressed. They really found each other, didn’t they?

Behind Hoseok’s several pairs of boots, there’s a carton box he recognizes right away, even though he hasn’t seen it in months. It’s all he brought from his home the very first day he came here. He pulls it out carefully, unsure of how fragile what it contains is. He sets it down on the floor and crouches down, ready for a quick trip in his memories. There are a few books he remembers reading over and over again as a teenager, when he spent more time inside than outside. A letter from his mom, a photo of her, a necklace she bought him. Hoseok’s heart tightens. He can’t lie to himself, he wishes he was with her this Christmas. He places the picture on his desk and goes bad to his search.

The next thing he grabs is a snow globe he swears he didn’t put in the box. There’s a dolphin inside, and some blue glitter, so it’s probably more of a globe than a snow globe. His uncle bought it for him when they had visited an aquarium, when he was about ten. They haven’t seen each other in a long time though, because guess what, he’s a dick. When you’re a kid, you’re close to your family members without question because you don’t know who they really are. You don’t care about their personalities. But once you become an adult and they show their true side to you, that’s when you understand family links don’t mean shit. You don’t have to surround yourself with people who you dislike and who dislike you just because you have DNA in common.  
That would make a perfect gift. He doesn’t have anything better, anyway. It’s not like Minhyuk is going to offer him something he’s always dreamt of. Watch him wrap up a pencil he doesn’t use. It’s a great opportunity to get rid of things he doesn’t want, so Hoseok is going to do just that. Now, for the wrapping part... He’s not the best at it. Quite frankly, he might be the worst. His mother always does it for him, he’s just not precise and careful enough. Minhyuk will have to deal with that.

When he’s done with the arts and crafts session, Hoseok grabs the Christmas tree, the decorations, and now the gift. Man, how useful would it be to grow two more arms. Well, it’s not like he could really multitask anyway. One task is enough to send his brain into a coma, so two? Can’t even imagine that.

The library’s blinds aren’t even opened, but it’s fine. Natural light on Christmas? Meh. Why not just blow up the electricity bills? The tree almost slips out of his arms when he reaches for the light switch, but he presses onto it to keep it secure, hoping it’s not going to get damaged from the tension. Now, he needs to find a space. He doesn’t go to the library much, it’s too quiet, and the woman who works here makes sure it stays so. Being kicked out of there is a big hit to the ego. She’s quite the public humiliator.

A reading space in the corner of the room catches his eyes. There are two comfy looking armchairs facing each other, a bunch of pillows on them, and a light right above them. That’ll be perfect. He strolls between the bookshelves before dropping the tree next to the chairs. The needles are a bit bent from where he squeezed it, but that’s nothing fairy lights can’t conceal. Is it a tradition to decorate the tree with your family? Because he sure can understand why it’s not any fun when you’re alone. A few garlands maybe too tightly wrapped and one or two colorful balls hung later, and voila, it’s done!

Believe it or not, it’s not bad at all. It’s adorable, small and a bit out of shape but it really is a miniature Christmas tree, like one you’d find in a happy home. Bet Hyunwoo couldn’t have done a better job, anyway. It’s better in his hands. But you know what’s missing? The food. The good ol’ Christmas dinner. There’s no time to cook though, so whatever’s in the closest vending machine better do the trick. He abandons his tree to walk out in the corridor, spotting the vending machine Hyunwoo always gets his snacks from.

Waffles, apple quarters, chips, and those horrendous cookies Hoseok tried in his first year. Well, chips will do. Hopefully Minhyuk isn’t allergic or something like that. That tree would for sure this time end up in a hospital room. He digs in his pocket and jiggles the coins he has there, cold metal freezing his fingertips. When you’re too lazy to take all of them out to find the right one, you develop a skill where you can know the value of it by its size and feel. Yup, that’s the 500 won one. He pulls it out and slips it into the machine, waiting for the chips to fall down.

That’s when he hears footsteps, and he knows it’s Minhyuk’s, because who else’s would it be? Holding the bag of chips (which seems to be more air than chips anyway) in one hand, he turns around to greet him, but he can’t see him. Well, he can see his arms and legs, but his head is covered by the huge wrapped package he’s carrying. Wow...Wait a minute. Is that his gift? He strides in his direction, feeling his stomach bubble with excitement. 

“What is this?” he asks cheerfully, even though he knows already.

Minhyuk moves the package away from his face, revealing an annoyed pout. “That’s your gift, dummy. What else could it be?”

“Yeah, but what’s inside it?” He can almost feel his feet leave the floor to make him jump in joy.

“You’ll find out later.”

But Hoseok can’t wait for later. He grabs Minhyuk’s arm and drags him into the library, almost pushing him to the little Christmas space he improvised. Please like it, please love it, Hoseok prays. Silence fills the room for a minute, before Minhyuk lets out a small chuckles, that quickly turns into a fit of laughter. That means he likes it, right?

“That’s ridiculous!” he exclaims, throwing his package on the ground to clasp his hands together. “I love it.”

Hoseok’s heart does a somersault in his chest, and he doesn’t want to just hear the words. He wants to see his face. So he walks a bit ahead, facing Minhyuk, to witness whatever expression he has on his face.

And he isn’t disappointed. Hyunwoo didn’t lie. Lee Minhyuk is a ray of sunshine. He’s sparkling like sun rays of fresh snow, melting it like he’s melting Hoseok’s heart right now. A thousand butterflies are flying in his stomach, and goddamnit, he wishes he could just digest them. He’s too soft, he falls way too fast. But who wouldn’t fall for Minhyuk?

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s sit down and celebrate!”

Hoseok shakes the thoughts away, brushing his hair over the tip of his ears, because he can feel them turning red. “Yeah, uh, the armchairs-”

“It’ll be better on the floor.” Minhyuk grins and crouches down, his eyes on the tree.

Time to stop being an overly sensitive kid and celebrate that stupid Christmas. God, maybe it’s not so bad he’s not spending it with his mother. He doesn’t really mind being with Minhyuk. Not at all. Maybe he should a little bit. He’s feeling guilty. About the type of way he’s feeling right now, because hell, they’re basically strangers. But he’s adorable. Trying to push his internal monologue in the back of his head, he sits down next to Minhyuk and opens the bag of chips.

There’s not much talking for the next half hour, because they’re eating and enjoying a ten hour loop of Mariah Carey’s “All I want for Christmas”. There’s no Christmas without Christmas music. The fairy lights on the tree aren’t even turned on, and most of the garlands are already threatening to escape, but oh well, it can’t be too bad. Hoseok’s getting what looks like a huge gift, and he’s so excited he’s stuffing all the chips in his mouths like a squirrel in hopes of making the exchange come faster. But Minhyuk doesn’t seem too care much, engrossed in his rendition of Mariah’s iconic song. So Hoseok grabs his gift and shoves it right in front of his face.

“Oh, uh, thanks?” Minhyuk eats the last chip in his hand to take the gift. He almost cringes trying to unwrap the thing, but a smile comes back to light up his face when he sees the snow globe. “Hey, that’s cute. Thanks! I would have preferred a whale instead of a dolphin, but...”

Hoseok tilts his head to the side, reaching for his phone to turn the volume down so he can hear his voice better. “Why?”

Minhyuk bends his head to avoid eye contact, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I’ve loved whales since I was a kid. I've always thought that, since they were so big, they could carry me anywhere I want.” Hoseok chuckled a little, and that made Minhyuk shoot his head up right away, color on his cheeks. “Hey, don’t laugh!”

“I’m not,” Hoseok swears between two laughs. “It’s great. I’ll try to remember that for next Christmas.”

Minhyuk widens his eyes for a second, before looking down at his feet. Now, it’s finally time for Hoseok to find out what the hell is in that huge package. He grabs it from behind Minhyuk and tears the paper open, with no remorse for the neat wrapping job. It’s soft and mellow, feels like a pillow, but it’s far larger than one. When he rips the last layer and it reveals the drawing of an anime girl, a shriek of happiness escapes his mouth. An anime body pillow. 

“Oh my god, this is the best!” He squeezes the pillow between his arms. No idea who’s that girl, but all anime girls are cute, so he’s not going to throw it out. “How could you ever want to get rid of that?”

Minhyuk snorts, a mocking smile on his lips. “I’ve grown out of that phase.”

“Loving anime girls is never a phase.”

And that’s when Hoseok notices, the grin is gone, and the sparks in his eyes are missing too. He’s going back to the cadaveric state he first saw him in. “Maybe loving girls was a phase to me.”

Oh. Hoseok can hear the gears turning in his own head. It’s clicked. Minhyuk’s not straight. Okay, fine - but that doesn’t explain why he wouldn’t want that body pillow anymore.

“Actually...” Minhyuk takes a deep breath, pressing his thighs against his chest. He wants to open up. Hoseok scoots closer to him in what he hopes is a reassuring way. “I came out to my parents three months ago. It didn’t go too well, but I’m sure your guessed it.” His lip quivers as he digs his nails in the fabric of his shirt. “They don’t want to talk to me anymore.”

Hoseok’s chest tightens as he reaches out to pat Minhyuk’s back. So that’s why he’s spending Christmas alone, when he loves it so much. They’re not so different, after all.

“That’s why I don’t like my mom’s boyfriend,” he huffs out, drawing circles with his palm on Minhyuk’s shoulder blade. He can only hope it will make him feel better, knowing he’s not alone. “Because he’s a homophobic prick who can’t accept that I’m bisexual.”

Minhyuk snaps his head around, mouth agape and eyes wide. He moves his lips a few times without a sound, as if he was at loss for words. He most likely is. Not removing his hand from his shoulder, Hoseok gives him a soft smile, followed by a nod. Yup, they’re in similar situations.

“It was a bit hard at first with my mom, but she learned to accept and love me the way I am.” One of the garlands fell on the floor, but neither of them cared enough to put it back on. “There’s a chance your parents might change their mind. It’s not over yet. And you know, you will always have your friends to support you. And me. I’ll be here too.”

In a matter of seconds, Minhyuk drops the pout to mimic Hoseok’s smile, a newfound serenity gracing his face. This makes Hoseok’s heart bang against his ribcage as if it wanted to be with the younger boy. Hoseok’s not against it. He would give him his heart. Just not now.

Minhyuk rests his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, and mutters a “thank you”, before going back to humming All I want for Christmas. Okay, okay, stay calm. He’s just comforting him right now. Would it be inappropriate to pat his head? You know, as a supportive gesture. No, that would be weird, right? He does it anyway.

Minhyuk stops singing to look up at Hoseok. “Thank you for the improvised Christmas.” The corners of his lips curl up, and the threat of tears in his eyes is gone. “Let’s do it again next year.”

Hoseok wants to scream with his face buried in a pillow, but he keeps it inside and laughs it off. “Wow, you’re already planning on spending Christmas with me next year?”

He raises one brow in response and grabs the snow globe, one hand wrapping over it. “Weren’t you the one who said you’d remember about the whale thing for next time.”

Alright, touché. This is unfair. Minhyuk’s a little demon in angel clothing, and he’s really turning his stomach upside down right now. Hoseok rubs his nape as if he could rub the redness away, hoping Mr. Demon right there wouldn’t notice how much effect he has on him.

But Mr. Demon doesn’t seem to want to stop having this effect, because he grabs Hoseok’s hand, his delicate, slender fingers gently tickling his skin. Hoseok flinches at the warmness of the touch, and he feels himself sink in the floor, as if it could engulf him right here right now. Minhyuk wraps his pinky around his and lifts their hands, a mischievous grin stretching his slightly swollen lips.

“Now you’re stuck with me for every upcoming Christmas,” he whispers, and he’s back to his usual ray of sunshine state.

Well, Hoseok can’t complain.


End file.
